


semi-natural progression

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chicago Blackhawks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex comes before love.<br/>(Or 2k of shameless porn. Whichever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	semi-natural progression

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing.

 

 

At first, it’s simple. Logical, even.

It’s hard to play your best hockey when you haven’t gotten any in weeks, and the long road trips with team curfews don’t make that easy to fix. Most guys just suck it up or jack off to deal with it, but Patrick and Jonny develop their own coping mechanism.

They’ve been doing it since they became road roomies years ago. It starts with mutual jacking-off with a random porn channel playing in the hotel TV. It was a little bit awkward at first, but they both figured it was better than rubbing a quick one out in the shower.

It works out like that pretty well until one day Patrick gets fed up and wants to feel someone else under his hands. He gets up off of his bed, goes over to Jonny’s, and settles himself between Jonny’s legs.

“What the fuck,” Jonny pants. He lets go of his dick immediately, letting it fall against his abdomen.

Patrick rubs his hands up Jonny’s thighs, who doesn’t shrink away from the touch like Patrick expects, and says, “Come on, man. You know you want this.”

“But we—fuck, Kaner,” Jonny groans when Patrick starts stroking Jonny’s dick, rougher than he would for himself. His head falls back into the pillows and gives in. “Yeah, do it, please,”

Patrick does, jacking Jonny off for a little while before leaning down and taking Jonny into his mouth. Jonny doesn’t seem to upset by this turn of events, if the way that he’s tugging at Patrick’s hair is any indication.

Patrick sucks down, getting into it, and remembering how much he really loves doing this. He doesn’t get many opportunities with being on the road so much and the necessary secrecy even when he’s home. Jonny’s moans and thrusts up into Patrick’s mouth prove that he hasn’t lost his touch.

“Fuck, Kaner, I’m gonna come,” Jonny chokes out. Kaner squeezes Jonny’s thigh, telling him it’s okay, and then Jonny is coming down Patrick’s throat. He swallows it down, Jonny’s noises outweighing the taste, before sitting up and wiping his mouth. Patrick grins at him, wide and proud.

Jonny just sort of stares stupidly at him for a minute before grabbing Patrick’s wrist and pulling Patrick down next to him. “Your turn, asshole,” Jonny says as he reaches down for Patrick’s dick.

Patrick thrusts eagerly into Jonny’s grip, groaning unashamedly. It’s not long before he’s coming onto Jonny’s hand and his own stomach.

They lie there for a while after, sticky and breathing hard. Jonny rolls his head to the side to look at Patrick.

“Wanna talk about this?” he asks. Patrick can hear the obvious reluctance in Jonny’s voice.

“Not particularly,” Patrick admits.

“Good,” Jonny gets up and heads for the bathroom. “You’d better be back in your own bed when I get out of the shower.”

Patrick throws a pillow in Jonny’s direction, calling him an asshole, but Jonny doesn’t hear it over the noise of the shower.

They don’t talk about it again. The road trip ends, they get back home, and resume their lives as usual.

 

It’s two weeks later after a game against the Flames. Jonny and Patrick are in their room; too tired to go out with the rest of the guys but not quite calmed down enough to sleep any time soon. Jonny flips channels until he finds cheap moaning and fake boobs. Patrick looks over at Jonny, one eyebrow up, asking the question that he doesn’t feel quite brave enough to speak.

“Get over here, dumbass.” Jonny rolls his eyes. Patrick wants to laugh at him, but pushes it down. He settles down next to Jonny and unceremoniously pushes his hand into Jonny’s sweatpants. He starts jacking Jonny off slowly, eyes flickering between the TV and the movement of his hand under the fabric. Jonny winds his arm under Patrick’s, shoving Patrick’s pants down and getting a hand on his dick. He follows Patrick’s rhythm, squeezing harder when Patrick’s breath catches.

It takes longer this time, as neither of them really have an agenda, just watching the TV and moving their hands. Even though what Jonny is doing isn’t much different than what Patrick would do to himself, he thinks it feels way better, just because it _isn’t_ himself.

Patrick comes first. He doesn’t expect it in the slightest; it just happens after Jonny flicks his wrist a little. “Sorry,” Patrick says insincerely. Jhnny just grins at him. Patrick speeds up his hand then, wanting to actually get Jonny off now that he has. It works, and Jonny is coming about thirty seconds later.

“I get first shower,” Patrick announced, hoping off Jonny’s bed and running for it.

“Fuck you, you do not!” Jonny yells after him. “What gives you the right?”

“I came first,” Patrick says loudly, already turning the shower on.

“Yeah, thanks to me,” Jonny says smugly.

“You could always join me,” Patrick says. Jonny doesn’t respond, but Patrick grins, knowing that Jonny is turning bright red and close to stammering.

Patrick gets into the shower and just stands under the water for a little while, half expecting Jonny to join him, and feeling a little bit disappointed when Jonny doesn’t.

 

It keeps happening, once or twice a road-trip, depending on how long it is and how well it goes. They still don’t talk about it; keep it a hotel room thing, until one day Patrick invites himself over to Jonny’s apartment. He plops down in his favorite spot on Jonny’s couch and starts channel surfing while Jonny grabs some beers from the kitchen. When Jonny walks into his living room, he sees porn on his TV and Patrick’s pants around his ankles. Jonny stands speechless in the doorway, bottles dangling from his hands.

 Patrick doesn’t even look up, just starts jacking off on Jonny’s couch, bottom lip between his teeth. Jonny just sort of stares for a second, unsure of what to do, until he shrugs and twists the top off of one of the beers in his hand. He downs about half of it in one go, slams it down onto the coffee table, and goes to stand in front of Patrick.

“Dude, you’re blocking the TV,” Patrick whines, craning his neck to look around him. Jonny sticks his leg between Patrick’s, nudging his knees apart and settling himself between them. Patrick’s hand stills on his dick as he stares down at Jonny, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Is this okay?” Jonny asks quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve.

Patrick clears his throat to snap himself out of it. “Uh, yeah. Fuck, yeah, it’s okay.”

Jonny quirks his mouth to the side, the closest he’ll ever get to a nervous smile, before leaning down and licking a stripe up Patrick’s dick. Patrick bucks up at that, but Jonny holds his hips down with one hand. He uses the other to stroke the base, slowly working his mouth over the head.

Jonny does his best to go slow and be gentle, hoping that it isn’t super obvious that he’s never done this before. Patrick doesn’t complain, just squirms above him and tries not to thrust his hips up too much.

Jonny doesn’t try anything too fancy, just bobs up and down, sucking consistently. Patrick gets out a warning when he’s close; pushing at Jonny’s shoulders to remind him to pull off. As much as Jonny wants to prove himself and swallow, he figures he shouldn’t push his luck, and pulls off to finish Patrick off with his hand.

Right after he’s finished, Patrick tugs at Jonny until he’s up on Patrick’s lap, knees on either side of Patrick’s legs. Jonny’s hips are just a few inches lower than Patrick’s face, making it easy for him to get Jonny’s dick out and start jacking him off. Jonny bites his lip so he doesn’t cry out, pushing into Patrick’s hand. Patrick doesn’t waste time, stroking hard and fast, flicking his wrist at the end.

Jonny comes with a low groan, head falling onto Patrick’s shoulder. He stays there for a while after he comes, panting into Patrick’s neck. Patrick lets him stay there until his weight becomes too much, slapping Jonny’s thigh and saying, “Okay, fatty. Get off,”

“I’m not fat, dickwad,” Jonny says, but climbs off Patrick’s lap only to collapse next to him.

“Yeah, tell that to your ass.” Patrick grins at his own joke, but Jonny only rolls his eyes. Patrick grabs Jonny’s unfinished beer and chugs the rest of it.

“You’re disgusting,” Jonny tells him genuinely, but there isn’t much bite to his tone.

Patrick burps loudly just to make Jonny cringe.

They sit in silence after that for a while, both too lazy to clean up. The TV is still on, but neither is really paying attention to the girl-on-girl action going on.

Jonny figures it’s time to be mature, so he tucks himself back into his pants and clears his throat.

“We should talk about this,” he says. Patrick reaches for the other beer because he knows he’s way too sober for this conversation already. “Really, Kaner, this is serious.”

“No it isn’t,” Patrick says. “That’s the whole point.”

“We’re home, though…” Jonny says. He doesn’t know how to follow that, so he just lets the sentence drop off.

“Yeah, so?” Patrick asks, putting the empty bottle back on the table. “This is easier than finding anyone else. I mean… I’m good with this if you’re good.”

Jonny doesn’t think he completely is, but he doesn’t know how why, much less how to explain it to Patrick, so he just nods and says, “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

It’s not until a few road trips later that Jonny figures it out. They’ve just steamrolled the Isles and Patrick is celebrating by sucking Jonny’s brains out via his dick. Jonny is about three seconds from coming, and the sounds he’s making aren’t hiding that. Instead of coming down Patrick’s throat, he hauls Patrick up by the shoulders and kisses him.

Patrick is clearly taken by surprise, hands frozen where they landed on the headboard on either side of Jonny’s head and mouth unmoving against Jonny’s. It takes Jonny grabbing Patrick’s ass to get him to respond, finally kissing back and rocking his hips down into Jonny’s.

Jonny moans gratefully into Patrick’s mouth, biting Patrick’s lip and squeezing at his ass. Patrick sucks Jonny’s tongue into his mouth and grinds down harder, skin against skin, dicks sliding against each other. Jonny was already close, so when Patrick gets a hand between them, it’s only a few seconds before Jonny is coming and biting Patrick’s lip so hard it almost bleeds.

Patrick pulls back then, watching Jonny’s face as he comes, before pressing his forehead to Jonny’s and following him over the edge. They’re left staring at each other, sticky with sweat and come and spit.

In one mostly smooth motion, Jonny sinks down from sitting against the headboard to lying flat against the mattress, getting Patrick pulled snug against his side. Patrick uses Jonny’s chest as a pillow, rubbing circles into his skin.

“So, um,” Jonny says after a while, his voice a little broken from nerves.

“So,” Patrick repeats like he’s agreeing.

“That was different,” Jonny says. Patrick nods, his hair tickling Jonny’s side. “I… I liked it.”

“Me too,” Patrick admits quietly. “It’s good different.”

“We can’t exactly claim that this is just sex now, can we?” Jonny sighs.

“Nope,” Patrick says.

“But… you’re my best friend. I don’t want to fuck that up. And, you know, hockey comes first.”

“We… we can stop, if you want…” Patrick trails off, not really wanting to finish.

“No,” Jonny says quickly. “No. I mean, no, I don’t want to stop.” Patrick smiles stupidly and is glad that Jonny can’t see his face. “Do you?” Jonny asks, voice shaking a little.

“No,” Patrick tells him.

“Okay,”

“Okay,”

“So,”

“So, are we boyfriends now?” Patrick asks, leaning his head up so that Jonny can see his grin this time.

“Could you be more romantic?” Jonny says, covering his face with his hand, but Patrick can hear the smile through his words.

“Is that a yes?” Patrick asks, trying to pry Jonny’s hand away from his face.

“It’s not like we aren’t already basically dating, with how much time we spend together,” Jonny thinks aloud.

“That’s totally a yes,” Patrick says triumphantly. “I win!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jonny rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling.

“Make me,” Patrick says, sticking his tongue out.

Jonny does. Patrick would argue Jonny’s method, but he doesn’t really feel like it now that Jonny’s tongue is down his throat.

That’s a battle for another day, and they’ve got plenty of time to fight that one out.

 

 

~fin

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are encouraged and appreciated ♥


End file.
